The present invention is related to an electronic system enclosure such as a computer cabinet, and more particularly to an assembly for air cooling and electronic system enclosure.
An important consideration in the design of an enclosure for an electronic system, such as a computer cabinet, is provision for cooling the electronic components within the system. This is particularly important in modern computer systems having closely spaced printed circuit boards having a high density of integrated circuits and other electronic components which need to be cooled for proper operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,388 to Bartholomew, issued Feb. 1, 1977 for "Thermally Controlled Electronic System Package" discloses a system having a plurality of plug in modules wherein air or other coolant is furnished to a central plenum, and metered to cooling fans on the modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,875 to Tajima et al. issued Jun. 19, 1979 for "Air Cooling Equipment For Electronic Systems" discloses air cooling equipment for use in electronic systems wherein the air cooling equipment uses a double-walled duct construction and air coolant is introduced in a direction at high angles to the length of the heat-generating electronic package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,644 to Hwang et al. issued Nov. 11, 1980 for "Dual-Pull Air Cooling For A Computer Frame" discloses an air cooling arrangement for a column of integrated circuit modules wherein one air moving device is located at the top and one air moving device is located at the bottom of the column, each pulling air through the column. This arrangement confines the air flow to a vertical impinging pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,891 to Matsui et al. issued Oct. 6, 1981 for "Natural Air Cooled Rack For Vertically Disposed Printed Boards" discloses vertically disposed air cooled racks for printed circuit boards having stacked cases. Draft openings and exhaust openings are provided between the stacked racks such that the draft opening for an upper rack is above the exhaust opening of a lower rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,485 to Wright et al. issued Aug. 16, 1983 for "Air Baffle Assembly For Electronic Circuit Mounting Frame" discloses a variable width baffle assembly for monitoring uniform impedance to the flow of cooling air moving vertically through a partially populated electronic mounting frame for printed circuit board assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,363 to Goldberg issued Dec. 18, 1984 for "Apparatus For Cooling Integrated Circuit Chips" discloses an arrangement having a plurality of spaced apart walls with the elements to be cooled mounted on heat sinks mounted in openings in the walls. Air is introduced on one side of the walls and exhausted to the other side such that cooling air flows through the heat sinks, cooling the elements mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,033 to Meggs issued Jul. 16, 1985 for "Card Frame For Circuit Cards" discloses a circuit card frame wherein the circuit cards are held vertically in groves in a top and a bottom panel. The top and bottom panels are perforated to provide ventilation requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,977 to Koppensteiner et al. issued Aug. 6, 1985 for "Printed Wiring Board Assembly Employing Track Engaging Runners" discloses a printed wiring board assembly having top and bottom track arrays. Each printed wiring board has glide runners on its top and bottom edges to run on one of the upper and lower tracks, respectively.